Zapped Away
by bam its cheyenne
Summary: Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis must live among mortals once they are banished for disobeying their step-mother. Will they be able to mange living as humans and going to school? You'll have to read to find out.


On the mountain top of Olympus, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena were in the courtyard of the Lightning Palace. Athena was sitting in her favorite hammock with a copy of Utopia, her favorite mortal book. The books pages were yellowish and suffered from marks and creases here and there and most of the edges were rubbed or torn, but overall, the book was just as good as any. As she flipped through the book she smelt a musty scent creep up her nose. Athena adored the smell of previously loved books. She closed her eyes and just swung with the hammock peacefully for a minute or two, as if she were in her own Utopia. She opened her eyes once again and started reading the first page of the book. Athena had read the book so many times that she had it memorized, but that didn't stop her from reading again and again.

Aphrodite was sitting on top of the wall looking in her mirror/necklace that Hephaestus had forged for her. She was fixing her hair, when she noticed a few water nymphs checking her out. Athena knew that she was good looking and she used that to her advantage. Aphrodite had platinum blonde hair that hung down around her waist. She had gorgeous blue eyes that had specks of green and brown in them. When she had a smile on her face, even if it wasn't a real smile, it always reached her eyes. When she was cross with someone, those beautiful eyes of hers held fury that was just waiting to be unleashed. Aphrodite was beautiful in a way that, if she wanted to, she could make you fall in love with her in an instant.

Across the courtyard, Artemis was practicing her archery shooting at targets. Artemis was tied for the title of Olympia's best archer. The person that she was tied with was no other than her own twin brother. She pulled back an arrow and it hit the bull's eye straight in the middle. She pulled back another and as it whizzed by, it hit the target and split the first arrow in half. She had been splitting arrow after arrow for almost an hour and a half now. Artemis set her bow down and walked over to the archery rack, and grabbed another bunch of arrows. She picked up her favorite bow and started shooting again.

The three sisters lived in the Lightning Palace and got along great with their father Zeus, but they were hated by their step mother Hera. Hera hated all three of them because Zeus had cheated on her with their mothers. Each one of the girl's mothers had been punished. Athena's mother was eaten by Zeus because he feared Athena would grow to be stronger than him because a prophecy foretold it. Aphrodite's mother was rejected by Hera and therefore by the entire kingdom. And nobody ever knew what happened to Artemis's mother, there are rumors that Hera did away with her, but no one can be certain. Hera hated all of the girls and the girls hated her right back.

Athena closed the book, got up off of the hammock, and walked across the courtyard over to Artemis. Athena knew better than to bother Artemis while she was shooting, so she waited until the arrow was shot. She lightly tapped her sister on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made Artemis laugh. Artemis's laugh was light and quiet. If you weren't listening you wouldn't have known that she made a noise. Aphrodite did hear though, she let the mirror necklace fall to her neck, and looked over and her sisters.

"Eh? What's this" she said. "Please tell me you two still aren't gawking over the party last night." She picked up the mirror again. Those two girls wouldn't stop giggling last night. Aphrodite hated how Athena was so smart, but seemed to be so naïve when it came to boys. She also hated how Artemis was so pretty, but swore never to date.

"Aphrodite, just because we aren't as.... experienced" Artemis snickered at that a little, "as you, doesn't mean we're brainless bimbos." Artemis loved using mortal terms. They were so strange and unique. They made her feel slightly smarter as compared to her usual dumbness. She always felt stupid in comparison to Athena, who had both beauty and brains.  
Aphrodite jumped down from the wall and walked over to her sisters. Aphrodite looked Artemis up and down and then sat on the floor. "I'm too tired to come up with a come back." She said while she spread out on the floor. Athena sat down and re-opened her copy of Utopia. She started reading, while Artemis set her bow down and sat down next to her. Artemis took her bow in hand and made sure that the lower limb didn't have a scratch on it.

"I know that you said not to talk about it," Athena started, although she was extremely outspoken at times, she was also strangely shy at times, "but what are we going to do if Hera finds out that we accidently broke her bust that she got from King Priam as a memorial artifact from the Trojan war?" The girls didn't mean to break it, they were sneaking back into the palace and they "accidently" shoved it because they thought that it was a guard. They swept the broken parts and threw them into the Crystal Lake and watched the pieces sink to the bottom.

"ATHENA! Be quiet! You know that Hera has this placed rigged with her little spies. They hear everything. Last year she caught me trying to bury a dead deer. Father said that I could go hunting but of course Hera is against hunting, stupid tree hugger. She made father ground me for a whole week! I had to cancel on Apollo! He wanted to take me camping on the Galapagos Islands!" Artemis was still mad at Hera for that.

As if being called upon, Hera came stalking out of the palace, closely followed by a sorry looking Zeus. He looked like he was trying to plead with her. She looked really mad. Athena had an extremely worried look on her face. Artemis tried to avoid eye contact with everyone by adjusting her bow for long range. Aphrodite played it off as cool as could be. She was laying down looking at herself in her mirror, as usual. Hera came up to the three and was red with rage.

"Look at what you three have done!" She held out the broken remains of her bust. "Don't even try and lie your way out of this! The water nymphs told me that they saw you throw this into the Crystal Lake!" Aphrodite quickly stood up and shot a furious look over the wall to where the nymphs were. As soon as they saw her they knew exactly what happened and quickly ran back into the lake. Aphrodite was pretty, but she had a temper. "Your father and I have discussed this," the girls looked at him, his eyes were wide and he was shaking his head like he had nothing to do with it, big surprise. Hera continued, "The best punishment that we could come up with, is that you three are going to be banished for a thousand years!"  
"NO!" All three girls, and Zeus, screamed in unison. Hera looked at her husband. "Instead of being banished for a thousand years, we should banish them until they learn their lesson. A thousand years is a very long time for three young girls," he tried to persuade Hera.

"Then need to learn their lesson the hard way." Hera looked a Zeus who gave her a look that was both pleading and furious. No one went against what he said, not even Hera. "I assume that your right. But where to banish you to is the question. Hmmmm. HERMES!" Hera called for the messenger god of Olympus. Hermes flew into the courtyard and kneeled in front of his queen. "Hermes, where is a good place to banish the girls to? I was thinking some where hot, maybe deserted, and cut off from life," Hera said with a smirk.  
"Um, well that is quite impossible. All the good deserted spots are…. taken." Although Hermes was faithful to Hera, it didn't mean that he liked her. He favored the girls more that anyone else in Olympus. With a wave of his hand a map appeared in mid air. He asked Artemis if he could borrow her bow. If it where anyone else, Artemis would have said no, but she knew that if she didn't give up the bow, the punishment would be a lot worse. So when he held out his hand she gave it up. "Thank you," Hermes said as he took the bow and handed it to Zeus. "Take a shot and where ever it lands, you can send the girls there." Hermes handed Zeus an arrow and watched while he loaded it. Once the bow was loaded, Zeus took a shot. The arrow landed on Houston, Texas.

"Very well, you will be banished to Texas." Hera waved her hand and a portal opened up. "Once you step through that portal, you will be normal girls, no more goddesses." She spat the last word out. The girls stood in a line, held hands, and took their punishment with pride. They started to step through the portal when Hera said, "You'll have whole new lives, new bodies, and new names. You'll know all of it once you get there. Your father has set up a house for you. It never runs out of food, and it cleans itself. I think your getting off too easily though." They started once again to step through, but Hera started to speak again, "Oh, and one more thing, you'll be attending school." Before they could here anything else, the portal sucked them into their new life.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: heyy this is just one chapter, i haven't written any more to this, yet. but review and tell me what you think, and if they are good, i will most definately update soon :)


End file.
